Skylanders: Elemental Masters
Skylanders: Elemental Masters is the fifth game in the Skylanders series. There are 18 new Elemental Masters, 26 new core Skylanders, 18 reposes, 8 minis, 9 LightCores, 6 Magic Items and currently 11 variants. There are 96 new figures in total. This might change over time. Story The Elemental Masters have been awakened again! After his escape from the trap, Kaos has constructed the most fiendish machine ever thought of. With this, he can summon all the magic in Skylands. Deep inside the darkest parts of Skylands, the oldest team of Skylanders were in slumber. This machine was the only thing enough to awake them. Kaos sucked the magic out of the Elemental Masters. He made eight counterparts of himself with the other elements, and set them all out today destroy the other Skylanders. With the little magic the Elemental Masters have left, they can return to Skylands, and fight evil. 3DS Story As Darkness falls, a new threat emerges. The Dark Wizard will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And what he wants is one specific thing that he will not let out of his grasp: The Master Jewel. With this, he can become the ultimate master of Skylands and can make anyone bow down to him. But before that could happen, the great Elemental Masters came to rise and defeat the Dark Wizard. But the Dark Wizard is still around, and this time, he won't back down so easily... HUB The HUB of Skylanders: Elemental Masters is the Hall of Magic. Features *Skylanders now come into specific uses. Every Skylander has one thing they have to do. It could be fixing something, breaking something, fighting something, or saving something. After they do this, the Skylander gets something called an Elemental Item. *The Elemental Masters can increase the stats of other Skylanders of the same element, and there are places in the game where you can bend the element. They are said to be able to change their element slightly. *Giants, SWAP Force, and Trap Masters can be used again. Once again, there are things that the Giants have specially, SWAP Zones, and Traptanium can be found all over the place. *You may use all your Trappable Villains again, including Kaos. *There are three types of Elemental Gates. There are regular ones, Traptanium ones, and dual element ones. *This game introduces Multiplayer compatibility. Now, if you are playing multiplayer and both of your Skylanders are of the same element, both your attack is increased. *The Elemental Masters also have a second element. TBA Skystones Once again, Skystones returns, but the gameplay has been changed. You have three stones in your hand. They are randomly picked out of your pack, which is made up of your Skylanders. The stones have symbols on the four corners, all with numbers on them. The symbols include a fist, which represents strength, a shield, which represents defense, a foot, which represents speed, and a star, which represents elemental power. All Skylanders have different numbers. At the start of the go, both players put down a stone. Then a wheel is spun, and it will land on one of the four. The stone with the highest number of the one that is chosen wins, and the player who played that stone wins both of the stones. The game is over once all stones are played and the player with the most stones wins. If you have only three Skylanders, the rest of your stones are random elements, with small stats. Skylanders Elemental Masters *Bookwyrm - "Turn The Page!" Bookwyrm is a world-reknowned author that was transformed into a fearsome serpentine dragon by Onk Beakman, a rival story-writer. Mastered the elements of Magic and Wisdom. *Heartbeat - "Spread The Love!" Heartbeat comes from an age-old line of Love Archers, right down to the great Cupid. She is mischievous and will make anybody fall in love. Mastered the elements of Magic and Love. *Rockstar - "Are You Ready To Rock!?" Rockstar is a musician that plays a earthen guitar. He lived alone in a cave until he decided to bring his music to the world. Mastered the elements of Earth and Music. *Cliffhanger - "Gonna Leave Ya Hanging!" Cliffhanger climbed mountains everywhere, using his hook. The rest of his story is a cliffhanger, just like him! Mastered the elements of Earth and Mountain. *Frostbite - "The Ice Of Life!" Frostbite lived in the shadow of his father, the ancient Frosthound. But that won't stop him from giving enemies what he was named! Mastered the elements of Water and Ice. *Water-Hazard - "Just Smile And Wave!" Water-Hazard lived in a cave somewhere in the sea, destroying innocent passing ships. But then he realised that was bad. Mastered the elements of Water and Destruction. *Red-Eye - "Watch And Burn!" Red-Eye is a phoenix with laser eyes. Something you don't see everyday. If he was a nightguard, the museum would be on fire in the morning. Mastered the elements of Fire and Sight. *Heat Wave - "Surf's Up!" Heat Wave is a Lava Surfer, and Boom Jet's arch-enemy. He doesn't like to play dirty. He likes to play lavay! Mastered the elements of Fire and Surf. *Lead Foot - "Step On It!" Lead Foot is a robot, specifically manufactured to win races for his creator. But his creator was in it for the money, and Lead Foot was in it for the fun. Mastered the elements of Tech and Speed. *Tech Tock - "Clock And Roll!" *Dead Ringer - "The More, The Scarier!" *Sabre - "Pack Up!" Sabre was supposed to be the Alpha of his pack, but then they all died and he became the leader of the Elemental Masters. A bit of a step up. Mastered the elements of Undead and Fossil. *Frisblade - "What A Twist!" *Roc Bottom "Roc And Roll!" *Snare Root "Don't Cross The Vine!" *Jungle King "I've Got The Eye Of The Lion!" *Glow Stick "Out Like A Light!" *Black Lung "Take A Dark Breath!" Cores *Laughing Stock *Word Search *Deep Sleep *Sandblaster *Gold Rush *Headbutt *Blue Ray *Overflow *Synx *Firefly *Hot Tucker *Hellfire *Green Screen *Metalhead *Monkey Bar *Lost Soul *Puppet Master *Wolferine *Cirius *Aurora *Star Guard *Bug Catcher *Spring Break *Snapdragon *Glo-Wing *Black Hole Reposed Skylanders See main article: Skylanders: Elemental Masters/Reposed Skylanders Variants *Light Sabre *Dark Lead Foot *Dark Cirius *Dark Dragon Master Spyro *Infamous Blades *Obsidian Hellfire *Broken Heartbeat *Midnight Wolferine *Scout Sabre *Equinox Sandblaster *Horizon Snapdragon Minis *Heartbit *Sandbitser *Underflow *Hot Sucker *Teeny Screen *Bite Rider *Knives *Jungle Prince LightCore *Word Search *Gold Rush *Blue Ray *Hellfire *Green Screen *Lost Soul *Aurora *Bug Catcher *Glo-Wing Items Magic Items *Obsidian Armor *Sandslide *Sacrifice Bowl *Chompy Relic *Portable Gobblepod *Blinding Light Levels #Flash Tower #Cave of DOOM! #Jump Jungle #Funeral Ambush #Terror Prison #Hurricane Hurry #Bird Paradise #Hallfire Adventure Packs *Melon Mansion *Volcano Temple *Sand Palace Characters *Flynn *Buzz *Master Eon *Mags *Cali *Genie *Howl *Kaos *Diggs *Dreadbeard *Arbo TBA Packs Wave 1 *Starter Pack: Sabre, Laughing Stock, Hammerhead Terrafin *3DS Starter Pack: Basilisk Bookwyrm, Firefly, Swordfighter Blades *Light Starter Pack: Light Sabre, Glo-Wing, Glow Stick, Gamma Ray Spotlight *Dark Starter Pack: Dark Lead Foot, Black Lung, Black Hole, Creeper Blackout *Adventure Pack: Sandblaster, Sand Palace, Obsidian Armor, Sandslide *Adventure Pack: Hellfire, Volcano Temple, Sacrifice Bowl, Chompy Relic *Adventure Pack: Snapdragon, Melon Mansion, Portable Gobblepod, Blinding Light Gallery Bookwyrm.jpg|Bookwyrm, a Magic Elemental Master in the game|link=Bookwyrm Snare Root.jpg|Snare Root, a Life Elemental Master in the game|link=Snare Root Skylanders- Elemental Masters Undead Skylanders.jpg|The Undead Skylanders Trivia *Although the official story says that the Elemental Masters were in slumber, in the trailer it shows them awake when they see The Darkness coming. *In the end credits, Buzz is seen as a floating head with Eon. *Heartbeat and Roc Bottom are the only two female Elemental Masters, and coincidentally, they both have wings. Red-Eye is the only male Elemental Master with wings. Category:Games Category:Inferno999 Category:Skylanders: Elemental Masters